1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator, doors of which, hinged to opposite lateral sides 1of a main body to open or close a storage compartment, have an improved design and configuration, thereby achieving a more pleasant outward appearance and enhanced usability of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of French door type refrigerators, the interior of the refrigerator is divided into upper and lower storage compartments, the upper storage compartment serving as a refrigerating compartment and the lower storage compartment serving as a freezing compartment.
The refrigerating compartment is provided with a pair of pivoting opening/closing doors, which are hinged to opposite lateral sides of a refrigerator main body to open or close the refrigerating compartment. The freezing compartment is provided with a drawer type sliding door, which slides into or out of the main body.
The pair of pivoting opening/closing doors is provided at an inner surface thereof with door rack(s) for storage of beverages or relatively small items of food.
The pair of pivoting opening/closing doors has approximately the same width and is provided at adjacent edges thereof with handles.
One of the pair of pivoting opening/closing doors is provided with a dispenser to allow a user to dispense water or ice without opening the door and a display unit to display operating modes of the refrigerator, the display unit containing an input unit as occasion demands.
In the above-described conventional French door type refrigerator, the dispenser and the display unit are installed at laterally deviated positions of a front surface of the refrigerator.